Ichigo Loses His Fighting Spirit!? Gin's Expectation!
|image = |kanji =一護、戦意喪失！？ギンの思惑！ |romaji =Ichigo, sen'isōshitsu!? Gin no omowaku! |episodenumber =301 |chapters =Chapter 405, Chapter 406, Chapter 407 |arc =The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode=Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen! |nextepisode =The Final Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo's Training! |japair =December 14, 2010 |engair =June 9th, 2013 |opening =Melody of the Wild Dance |ending =Last Moment }} is the three-hundred first episode of the Bleach anime. As his transformation progresses, Sōsuke Aizen proves more and more resilient. Ichigo Kurosaki's strength fails to defeat Gin Ichimaru. Summary Donning his Hollow mask, Ichigo charges straight for Gin while keeping his Zanpakutō's ability in mind. Telling Ichigo whatever he is thinking, it is useless, Gin stretches his Zanpakutō straight towards Ichigo. Blocking the attack, with a small part of his mask breaking in the process, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Gin. Unharmed by the attack, Gin, revealing he blocked his attack with his Zanpakutō, attacks Ichigo again, this time breaking the entirety of Ichigo's Hollow mask. Meanwhile, as Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara attack Aizen at the same time, Aizen blocks their attacks. When Yoruichi Shihōin attacks Aizen, Aizen, blocking her blow as well, cuts off the armor on her right arm. Elsewhere, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, spotting Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto running towards Gin's battle. As he, screaming after Rangiku, tries to move forward, he sustains more injuries. He continues screaming after her, for she was only healed to the point where her life could be sustained and nothing more. As Ichigo, with his mask broken, begins breathing heavily, Gin, questioning if he is really this weak, states back when they first fought, he was much scarier, telling Ichigo to run away. #32. Ōkasen' against Aizen.]] When Urahara asks Yoruichi if she is all right, she, telling him to remember who he is talking to, states she only decided to block the attack because of the half-finished armor, but she would have simply dodged it without the armor. When Aizen looks at Urahara, Urahara asks him what he is doing. When Aizen states his act of worrying is a part of his plan, Urahara tells him he thought he did not caution himself anymore. Stating he is not being cautious, but is only making an observation, Aizen reveals is interested in him because he is the only person with an intellect which surpasses his own. Telling him he is making too much of him, Urahara, stating he is simply the poor owner of a small-time candy store now, uses 'Hadō #32, Ōkasen. Blocking the attack, Aizen deduces because he is using such a weak spell, he must be planning a sneak attack. As Yoruichi, appearing, attacks him, Aizen, blocking the blow with his left hand, tells her no matter how many times she attacks him, it will not work. Activating '''Shunkō, Yoruichi, breaking through his left arm, attacks Aizen. As the blow cracks the right side of Aizen's body, Aizen falls into the town below. As Yoruichi, moving towards him, continues her assault, Aizen, catching her fist, reminds her she cannot beat him like this. When Urahara uses Shibari, Benihime, which binds Aizen, Aizen tells him he cannot hold him down with something like this. When Urahara uses Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi, which creates an explosion at Aizen's location, Aizen, barely harmed by the attack, questions if this could really be his trump card. Appearing in front of Aizen, Isshin unleashes a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō. As a huge explosion engulfs Aizen, leaving a crater behind along with several destroyed buildings, Urahara questions Isshin on its effectiveness. Stating he can no longer sense Aizen's Reiatsu since he transformed, indicating he does not know, Isshin says perhaps the only ones capable of perceiving Aizen's power the way he is now are those standing in the same place as him. As Aizen, to Isshin's and Urahara's disbelief, emerges from the smoke with a large slash on his face, Aizen, stating it was a palpable hit and he understood the attack, raises his sword, saying it is time for them to understand his power. As Ichigo, noticing a large explosion, looks back to see what occurred, Gin, stating Ichigo should be paying attention to their fight, says it looks like the Getsuga Tenshō failed against both him and Aizen. Telling Ichigo there is nothing more he can do because everything he has done has failed, Gin states he is not a warrior, a Shinigami, a Hollow, or even a person anymore. Stating Ichigo could never fight an opponent like Aizen, Gin suggests Ichigo should run, for he is tired of him and Aizen would be disappointed to see him as he is now. As Gin states he does not blame him because Ichigo understands Aizen's power and should be scared of him, Ichigo bows his head in despair and acceptance. Unsheathing Shinsō, Gin says if he is not going to run, he will cut him down where he stands. Before Gin can attack, an explosion occurs behind Ichigo, and Yoruichi, Urahara, and Isshin fall down next to Ichigo, defeated. Appearing next to Ichigo, Aizen asks Gin what he was doing to Ichigo. When Gin states he was merely testing his strength, Aizen, turning away from Ichigo, orders Gin to open a Senkaimon to Soul Society, where the Real Karakura Town is, as it will be easier to storm the Royal Palace by creating the Ōken in Soul Society. When Ichigo yells at Aizen to wait, Aizen turns, but his face appears to be falling off, prompting Gin to state his incubation period must be over. Fully turning, Aizen reveals his old face under the chrysalis, though he sports longer hair and violet sclera, reminiscent of a Hollow, and declares he can watch the fall of Soul Society with his own eyes. As Gin opens a Senkaimon, Aizen, turning to Ichigo, says they are leaving him there in the Fake Karakura Town. Saying eating Ichigo can be done after all is finished, he disappears with Gin inside the gate. Staring as the gate closes, Ichigo is reprimanded by his father for being immobile. Getting up, Isshin puts his arm around Ichigo, looking for support, as he tells Ichigo to open a gate himself so they can go and protect Karakura Town. As Aizen and Gin arrive in the Dangai, Aizen states it feels rather nostalgic. As Gin agrees, they notice the Kōtotsu coming, and Aizen, interested, does not move from its path. As Gin tells Aizen it would be prudent to move on, for it is a being of reason and it would not be a good idea to mess with it using Reiatsu, Aizen, undaunted, lets the train run into him. When it explodes, he remains satisfied and unscathed. When Gin seems a bit taken aback, Aizen, asking what Gin is afraid of, says reason exists for those who cannot go on living without clinging to it. As he says they shall go to the edge of reason, they exit the Dangai. Meanwhile, back in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin, headbutting Ichigo, reiterates they are going to Soul Society to protect Karakura Town. When Ichigo states it is impossible, Isshin angrily asks how he would know. When Ichigo says there is no way they can beat someone with Aizen's Reiatsu, Isshin, stunned, but now understanding, says Ichigo can actually understand Aizen's Reiatsu. Walking, Isshin asks if Ichigo is coming. When Ichigo does not answer, Isshin, asking him if he is just going to sit there and cry, explains how everyone he knows is in danger because of Aizen. His resolve once again renewed by his father, Ichigo tells his dad to open the Senkaimon. As Aizen and Gin emerge from their own Senkaimon into Soul Society, Aizen states they were a little off with the coordinates. When Gin says it was not his fault Aizen decided to be a little naughty, Aizen, apologizing, decides to take a walk. As Ichigo and Isshin hurry through the Dangai themselves, Isshin, telling Ichigo to stop, states Aizen definitely destroyed the Kōtotsu, even though Shinigami should not be able to touch it. When Ichigo tells him they should be hurrying, Isshin states the Precipice World is just as it sounds: its own separate dimension, cutting off time and space from both the Soul Society and World of the Living. As such, time moves significantly slower than in the other two worlds. When Isshin says the slow time of the precipice world will be perfect for him to teach his son, Ichigo ask what he will teach him, and his father tells Ichigo he will learn the Final Getsuga Tenshō. As Aizen and Gin finally reach the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Keigo Asano awakens. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book All of Seireitei gathers to view the new suggestions for cellphone designs. The first to present his suggestion is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who, picking the middle rail of his kenseikan, pretends to answer an incoming call. Seeing how the entire crowd is appalled, the curtains are dropped on Byakuya. Later, when Lieutenant Renji Abarai tells his captain he warned him against doing this, Byakuya orders him to be quiet. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Sōsuke Aizen (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Techniques used: * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes